Fear of the Ocean
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Marceline and Finn take a train to a beautiful private beach were they will stay for days until Finn is able to conquer his fear of the sea. Though Finn isn't sure whether going with Marceline may have been that good of an idea.
1. Mystical Train

"Finn. Finn wake up. Finn!"

Finn shot his eyes open and screamed, seeing a yellow furry face about a few inches in front of his own face. He rolled off of his bed, knocking over the canine trying to wake him, while still screaming as he wiggled out of his sleeping bag and stood up in a defense pose.

"Ow… Dude…!" The dog groaned and rubbed his head, having been thrown off of the bed and falling onto the top of his head. "My brain hurts…" He pouted, his furry squishy body staying the shape as a squished blob as he continued to stay in his place.

Finn calmed down upon realizing there was no real threat in the room. "What the? What are you doing Jake?" He gave a yawn and stretched, picking back up his larger sleeping bag than before when he was younger and throwing it back onto his bed and then flopping down on top of it.

"No! Dude!" Jake whined, forgetting about his hurting head as he remembered what he was trying to do in the first place. The dog stretched back to his normal dogish form and wrapped his arms around the leg of the teenager, pulling him off of the bed. It was quite a small hassle to lift him now that the teen was taller and heavier than when he was just a small boy. But with the magical stretching powers Jake held, it wasn't too hard to do so, and he had the teen up on his feet in a while.

Finn sighed and looked down at Jake. It wasn't all that great to be woken up with a face directly in front of yours, more or less when it was so early it was still dark out. But he still laughed even though he was tired, seeing the pleading face of his older adopted brother. "What Jake?"

Jake smiled, pulling out two shiny strips of paper from his back and showing them to Finn. "Look what Choose Goose gave me! I traded something small for them too! He gave me a discount that's why." He gave a triumphant grin as Finn took the thin rectangle papers from his hand and observed them.

Though it was a bit hard to see in the dark, Finn could make out big bolded words on the two identical papers. Jake bounced up and down, watching Finn squint a little to see a tad better. "Train tickets?" Finn read, flipping the papers over.

Jake smirked, "Not just any train tickets!" He leaned in close, "Magical train tickets." Jake whispered, trying to add a suspenseful feeling into the air. "And they expire tomorrow morning." He pointed out the window to show that the sun had yet to rise.

Finn looked at the ticket passes in confusion, "Magical train tickets? Do they fly?" He threw them into the air out of curiosity to see if they would begin to float.

Jake gasped, catching the falling passes before they hit the ground. "No man! The tickets aren't magical! The train is and we've got tickets _for_ the train."

"Oh…" Finn nodded, now understanding.

Jake laughed, "Anyway. I found these babies in my sleeping drawer while I was rolling around for a comfortable place to sleep. These were sticking out and scratching me so I woke up and found them. Then I remembered why I had these in the first place." He patted the tickets, looking up at his younger brother with a smile that said he was planning something.

Finn noticed the look on Jake's face and raised an eyebrow, "So why'd you trade something for them?" He questioned.

Jake gave a giggle, "You have to promise you'll go and I'll tell you."

Finn sighed, "Alright I promise. Wouldn't want to waste some tickets anyway."

Jake this time laughed, "Okay! So these tickets will summon the train that will take us to this nice place. I figured we could use so bro time so I got the tickets. But that's only one tiny reason." He grinned, "The train will take us… To a beach."

Finn's pupils dilated from the word, but before he could do anything Jake stopped him, holding up a finger. "I'm not finished yet. The other reason why I got the tickets is so that we could spend a few days trying to get you over your fear of the ocean."

"Wha? W-What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of the ocean!"

Jake frowned at him, "Before I bought the tickets I remembered that we had to go slay this beast of the sea but you chickened out at the last minute and ran away. Luckily for us the beast swam away and stopped terrorizing the land. That's when I figured we needed to get you over your fear. I mean, it was okay when you were younger but now you're like seventeen or something… sixteen? I forgot."

Finn continued to stand there, his face with a blank expression. Jake stretched his arm up and around Finn's shoulders, "Don't worry bro! If you're still afraid after then that shows it can't be helped and we'll have to deal with it. By the way since we have to take the magical train there, I heard the beach was really nice and private since barely anybody gets magical train tickets. The water is crystal clear and the sand is bright white and clean!" Jake began daydreaming, "Man I am stocked to go! We'll be camping out there for a couple of days too! Also they keep a bathroom there along with a shower and stuff but we'll have to bring our own shampoo and everything."

Still Finn stayed unmoving.

"Bro?" Jake looked up and gently shook him. "C'mon dude! It won't be that bad!" He made puppy dog eyes, pouting his lips, "And you promised you'd go." Jake tried saying in a cute child voice, even clasping his hands together to make it all the more pitiful.

Finn made the mistake of looking straight at the dog's eyes. He sighed, "I did promise…" Finn muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jake jumped up and cheered, "Hooray! Hurry and pack bro! We've got a short time left before the ticket expires!" He began dashing around the room, throwing Finn his green backpack while grabbing his own blue backpack. Jake didn't exactly need any clothes besides his pants strung by pixies with spider webs so he began to pack their toiletries along with camping gear.

Finn quickly changed and began to pack sets of clothing into his backpack, shuddering as he grabbed his swim trunks that Jake had bought for him just recently probably when he had bought the train tickets too. Now Finn knew why Jake had decided to give him a present on a random day. It was fine in a way though, Finn having grown out of his old swim trunks from before.

"Shampoo. One for you one for me. Toothbrushes. Toothpaste. Some towels. Sleeping bags. A tent. Food. And all this other stuff." Jake shook his bag, not naming anything else that he had made sure he didn't forget first. He noticed Finn still packing and stretching his arm into a drawer, pulling out some underwear and stuffing it into Finn's bag. "Don't forget that."

Finn groaned, "I wasn't going to anyway." He slung his fattened backpack over his back, grabbing his Demon Blood Sword and sheathing it behind his back as well. "I'm done." Finn twisted his body side to side as if to check. "Yeah." He said to make sure.

Jake began bouncing excitedly "Okay! Let's go!" They both ran out the front door, Jake nearly forgetting the train tickets and stretching his arm to grab them as they ran. He stretched into his giant form, putting Finn on his back to save time.

"I thought you said we summon the train." Finn stated as he sat atop Jake's furry head, trying to see the scenery through the dark.

"We do! But the train needs a place to land first!" He was headed straight for the train tracks where the normal trains would run. Once they arrived in a couple of minutes, Jake began to stretch back into his normal form with Finn jumping off of him as he did. "Watch!" He held up the two tickets. "Ride on the Mystical Train please!" The tickets began to shine and then just abruptly stopped.

Finn tried to look at the tickets, "What happened? Were we too late?"

Jake grinned, "What? No. Now we have to wait. Like a normal train." He walked over to a waiting bench and sat down, pulling his backpack to the front of him and checking over the list of items again. "I separated your stuff from my stuff so we won't get confused."

Finn just shrugged his shoulders, walking over to the bench and sitting down next to him. Around ten minutes later, Finn probably would have been sleeping, but the thought of going to a place with an ocean just kept him awake. He actually did want to go to the paradise beach, but just not in the ocean. Unfortunately for him, the ocean is the main reason why they're going in the first place.

Jake was happily kicking his feet up and down as they waited, stopping when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his backpack and put on the headphones while pressing answer. "Hello?" He said, twirling the cord of the headphones in his finger. Slowly his expression began to drop until it began a melancholy frown, "W-What? E-Emergency? Right now?" He checked his watch. "But-!"

Finn could hear the other line of the phone being shut off before Jake could finish what he was saying. Talk about timing. He waited a couple of seconds before saying anything, "Who called?"

Jake let out a sad sigh, "Lady… Says there's something up with where she's at… It must be a big emergency since she's calling so early even when the sun's not even out yet…" He slumped as he got off of the bench, clearly upset that it would mean not being able to go to the beach and that the magical ticket would be wasted.

Finn almost too happily got up from the bench as well.

Jake noticed and frowned at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go help?"

"Oh no you're not. You still need to go get over your fear."

Finn groaned, "What about your ticket?"

Jake looked down at his ticket in his hands in sadness, "Guess I'll have to throw it away…" He was about to throw away the rectangle paper in a trash bin but stopped once his senses picked up some new different movement.

The both of them froze as an unforgettable mischievous laugh was heard in the air, "Or…" The dame appeared before them and stepped onto the ground, "You could give it to me. I'll go for you." She put her arm around Finn's neck, dragging him down to her level since she was now shorter, "And I'll teach Finny over here to swim!"

"Marceline!" Finn and Jake yelled in surprise though they didn't know why they were surprised since she seemed to do that a lot to them anyway. Finn ducked under her arm and stood back up straight, "Um. I can swim." He defended himself, noticing that she had got her facts wrong.

She laughed again, "Well whatever. I'll want to go." Marceline floated back up, now leveling both hers and Finn's heights.

Jake eyed her, not really liking the thought leaving Finn with a vampire for a couple of days "I don't know… I mean, you still need your stuff-"He tried making an excuse.

"Done." Marceline showed him a gray bag filled with all of her own items. She smirked, knowing well what he was trying to do.

He glared at her, "How did you get your stuff already and how did you know where we were going?"

She shrugged, "I overheard you conversation, packed my stuff, and here I am."

"In other words, you spied, left to get your stuff, and now showed yourself now that there's a convenient excuse for you to go."

"Yup. Basically." Marceline laughed again. "C'mon, you need him to overcome his fear and you have these amazing passes to go to the awesome beach which you were going to throw away."

Jake stuck her tongue out at her, "No. I was going to throw away _one_ because Finn is still going!" They began to stare face to face with each other with their hands on their hips.

"Why waste one when you could give it to me?" She slyly smirked.

"Why let my brother go alone with someone like you?" He retorted back.

"Why let Finn go alone at all?" They began to get up in each other's faces as they argued.

Finn sighed, stepping in between them and pushing them away from each other. "Stop it you guys! I don't even want to go anyway!"

They both glared at him, "You're going." They said together. Finn sighed again, all three of them looking up to see a flying train begin its decent down. Marceline turned back down to Jake, "So? You have an emergency to deal with and the trains here. Why waste a ticket? Besides I can keep Finn company."

Jake furrowed his brow but began pacing around while holding his head in thought. "Err!" He groaned, rubbing his head in circles.

"Tick tock." Marceline smirked, reminding him that his time was running short.

He sighed, finally coming to an answer as he shoved the ticket into her hands. "Fine!" Putting his backpack down, Jake began angrily digging through it, taking out multiple items before closing it again and handing it to her. "Hygiene stuff and camping stuff!"

Marceline grinned, "Thanks!" She slung the blue backpack over her shoulder and held the ticket delicately in her hands.

Jake stretched, grabbing all of the things he took out, "This is my stuff but you won't really need it now." He walked over to Finn and gave him and smile, "I wish you luck with both your fear and…" Jake turned over to Marceline "…_her._"

Marceline playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue back but began running to Lady's house once his phone rang again telling him to hurry up. "Goodbye!" Jake yelled over his back as he stretched giant and ran.

"Bye!" Both Finn and Marceline waved.

Marceline grinned, seeing that the train landed, letting off steam as it stopped. "Well let's go Finn! We can bring Jake back a souvenir." She took his arm and floated over to the train, the both of them handing their tickets to a fancy looking conductor and entering the train.

Finn wasn't really sure what to think. He was afraid of going due to the ocean, but a couple of days camping with Marceline seemed fun in its own league. It's not like he had a choice whether or not he could go anyway. So hopefully he'll come to like it.

"Sweet!" Marceline took the receipt tickets from the conductor, handing one to Finn and leading him down the walkway of the train. The train immediately lifted off yet ran smoothly for both Marceline and Finn couldn't even feel it moving. Not that Marceline was even touching the floor anyway. She opened the door to a room, "We've got a train room until we land too!"

The train was lighted, Finn still trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness from being outside in the dark for a while when they had waited for the train. But once he saw the room, he gasped, seeing how big and fancily decorated the room looked. "Woooah!"

Marceline set down all the bags and her deadly instrument ax she was carrying onto the floor of the room, "Call top bunk!" She called, landing on her feet and running over to the bunk beds and jumping up and onto the one on top. Marceline giggled, snuggling into the cushions of the amazingly comfortable bed.

Finn looked at the bunk bed in awe. It wasn't your normal bunk bed but was bigger and a lot less cramped. He could even tell that if he were to sit up on the bottom bunk, his head wouldn't be near to hitting the top bunk which proves how big and spaced the beds were. Unlike jumping onto his bed like Marceline had done with her own, Finn walked over to the wall that held a large window. But of course it was still dark out so he couldn't see anything.

"Well we've got quite a few hours before landing." Marceline read the receipt ticket, lazily hanging on arm off of her bed.

Finn looked at the ticket too, "Well then I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." He went over to his bed and face-planted into it, amazed at how comfortable it was as well.

Marceline flipped herself off of her bed, "And I'm going to go find the food and then go to sleep too. I was awake all day and night yesterday." She left the room, shutting the lights off for him before she left.

* * *

**Yes I know Finn has a new sword... But whatever.**

**So this is a new story I felt like starting to take a break from my other stories. A fun story really. Also I noticed that I've made a lot of AU's and I wanted to make something not so alternate universe-ish**

**I plan on making this story short. But if I end up having more ideas to add then may it end up being long.**


	2. Camp

Finn stirred in his sleep. The outrageously bright light shined on his face much to his annoyance. But when he would move his head to try get out of the light, he found out that it would not change the slightest and would continue to shine on his face. "_What is up with this super bright room light?!"_ Finn thought to himself and groaned, moving his head side to side.

The room was abnormally cold and breezy as well. _"Is the window open or something?_" He could feel strong wind being blown through his clothing and hat, rushing through his ears. Shivering, Finn blindly reached over to grab a blanket, only to find that he could not move at all.

"_What the…?" _Finn partially opened his eyes, seeing that his arms were bound down by ropes. In fact, his whole body was bounded down. He gasped and frantically began trying to wiggle free of the ropes straining him. The train whistled, blowing a white steam into his face and stopping his attempts to break free. Finn coughed, now only seeing where he was as he looked to where to steam had come from. The clear blue sky and the brilliant sun shined above him. "MARCELINEEE!" He screamed, another whistle of the train towering over his voice.

* * *

"I can't believe you tied me to the top of the train!"

"I can't believe that you would think that I wouldn't have done anything." Marceline laughed at his irritated expression. "I could have done worse."

Finn huffed in response and the both of them continued along. They went downwards of a dirt path towards their beach destination after getting their things and leaving the magical flying train a short time ago. Of course before they were able to go anywhere, Marceline had to release Finn from the roof of the train. When she had come to get him, she had already been dressed into her sun protection outfit. Not that she needed it at the moment.

They were surrounded by a lush green forest that looked unbelievably rich and beautiful, untouched by new forceful inhabitants except for those already have taken residence. The trees stood tall, their branches and leaves draped around and above the path making Finn and Marceline's walk, or float on Marceline's behalf, quite peaceful and refreshing.

Marceline, being able to take off her sunhat since the trees blocked the majority of the suns rays, only had to worry about the patches of open leaves where little rays were able to enter. She put the hat back on a while later, seeing a bright exit in the distance and being able to hear the light crashes of what she believed to be small soft waves from the ocean in which they were headed. Marceline took a deep breath, smelling the salty water ahead. "The ocean." She said.

Finn stopped walking, but Marceline took a hold of his arm and continued to drag him forward. "Well come on. I did tell Jake I would help you and all." She told him, not minding the fact that the heels of his shoes were dug down in a 'brake' mode as she dragged him down the path. Marceline smiled once they exited the walkway, taking sight of the sparkling clear water of the sea before them along with the white soft sand having untouched seashells spotted in different areas. There was even a rocky cliff not too far off from where they were. "See it's not so bad Finn!" She turned around, noticing that she was talking to nothing. "Finn?"

Marceline sighed, seeing him running back in the pathway to where the train had dropped them off. She flew back in, quickly catching up to him and grabbing him arm again, "Come on you weenie!" Marceline began dragging him back again.

Finn tried to escape her grip, but her enhanced vampire strength greatly outmatched his own strength, "Let me go Marceline!" He yelled, reaching out with his other arm.

"Nah. But I'll tell you what, we won't start your ocean fear training until tomorrow!"

He stopped struggling after she said that. "Tomorrow?"

"Yep. We have to set up our camp and I figured we could explore this place a bit."

Finn gave a sigh of relief, "Cool! That sounds awesome!" He walked by himself back to the shore, no longer needing Marceline to drag him there. At least he won't have to _touch_ the ocean for today. He could handle being near it but touching the water is a big no in his book.

They made their way back, the both of them deciding on a good place to set up their camp. It was in a small clearing on the edge of the forest with the beach in front of them. They chose this place for it was shady and cool.

Finn threw a couple of branches down for their fire, dusting his hands off from the dirt of them. "Jake said there was a sort of bathroom here. Shouldn't we set up camp somewhere near there?" He asked Marceline who threw her own branches onto his pile.

She answered as she dusted her hands off too, "The bathroom is only a short walk from here. Somewhere around the entrance path back to the train. I don't want to be sleeping next to a bathroom so we set up camp over here."

Finn shrugged, "Fair enough." He grunted as Marceline threw the tent bag into his arms.

"Well come on now, the tents not gonna build itself!" She teased.

Finn faked a salute, "Aye aye captian…!" He set the bag down, unloading its contents, and began to work.

After quite a bit, Finn got up and stretched, finally finished with the tent along with everything else. Marceline had wandered off somewhere, forcing him to have to finish everything up himself. The only thing really left was to light the branches now positioned neatly to form a triangle for the fire. But he decided that they should wait until night for the sun was still out. Finn shielding his eyes as he stepped out of their shaded camp area and onto the warm sand of the beach. He had to admit the water looked absolutely marvelous as it glimmered in the sun, but he still wasn't going to simply go up and touch it.

Taking a refreshing deep breath, Finn looked around in search for his mischievous troublemaking friend. He found her a bit far off above the shallow part of the ocean, floating a couple of inches above the water as she peered down into the water. She used her gloved hands to lightly graze over the gentle water, watching as small fish swam away from the disturbance.

Finn cupped his hands around his mouth and called to her, "Marceline!"

She heard him and flew back to where he was standing. "What?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

He laughed, "Okay then…"

Marceline glared at him, catching on that he was teasing her and got back at him by flicking the excess salt water on her gloves at him. Finn made a dramatic face as the droplets touched him and broke into a scream as he ran back to into the camp. She followed back into the camp shortly, "Sweet the camp is finished!"

"No thanks to you!" Finn replied, having recovered from the traumatizing water droplets.

Marceline laughed, slinging her axe-bass over her shoulder, "Let's go exploring now!"

He immediately jumped up in the air enthusiastically, "Shoosh yeah!"

They laughed as they ran into the forest in some random direction.

* * *

Returning back to camp as the sun was about to go down, Marceline and Finn plopped down onto the soft grass of their camp from their small adventure. Finn had got up a short time later to start the fire while Marceline dug through her backpack and Jake's camping backpack.

"Hey Marceline?" Finn asked as he began trying to start a fire the old-fashioned way by rubbing two sticks against each other.

"Hmm?" She replied, pulling out random items from the camping bag to see what Jake had packed.

"How did you know Jake and I were going to come here?"

Marceline observed a can of beans, "I told you already. I spied, packed my things, and met you guys at the train station."

"Well yeah but what if Jake didn't get called? Then you wouldn't have had a ticket to go on the train in the first place and your packing and waiting would have been for nothing."

"I was planning on secretly sneaking on and then scaring the bajeebus out of you and Jake. But then before you guys even got on the train Jake's phone rang and yadda yadda yadda I took the ticket, got on the train with the ticket, tied you to the top of the train, and now we're here. The end. Lucky huh?"

He shrugged, "I guess so."

Marceline smirked, quietly floating over and swiping his hat off of his head. She laughed as she held it up teasingly. "Swipe!"

Finn gasped, "Hey!" He jumped and dived for it, only for Marceline to dodge, forcing him to face-plant onto the ground. "Give it back!"

She laughed again, putting his hat onto her own head as she dodged yet another attempt he tried to get it back. "Come on now, Hero!" Marceline teased as she floated. Though her slight pause to make that remark gave him a chance to get her. She gasped once Finn succeeded in tackling her and pinned her down to the earth.

They both stared blankly at each other from this awkward position. Finn's face began to grow a bright red as he realized what he was doing. Marceline's expression slowly turned from surprise into a sly grin. This was just begging for her to make fun of him. "Taking advantage of the fact that the both of us are here alone are we?"

Finn stumbled to get off of her, "N-No!" His face grew an even darker shade as she snickered. He swiped his hat off her head once she got back up, but this time she didn't seem to care.

Marceline would be lying if she said she herself was not slightly blushing as well. Luckily she had picked up the ability to hide her emotions better than the average person. Though this ability would meet its match at times.

They both sat in silence for a bit, acknowledging that they were in fact alone in an area that can only be taken to by a rare flying magical train, before bursting into laughter as their awkward problem vanished from their minds and all was okay.

"So the fire?" Marceline asked, seeing that Finn made no progress in starting it whatsoever.

"I was getting there!" He replied, picking back up the two sticks.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders and with a flick of a wrist started the fire with her powers.

Finn groaned in defeat, dropping everything and heading for the tent. "I'm done! I'm going to sleep!"

She laughed, "Yeah me too."

* * *

The morning sun peaked out of the horizon, bathing the ocean and the land in a beautiful orangey yellow.

Finn was already awake before then of course, determined to get back at Marceline for tying him to the train. He didn't have to move very far, them sharing a large tent but splitting the boundaries of their own area inside it. So all he really had to do was shuffle his way over to Marceline's side.

In his hand Finn tried as quietly as he could to shake a can of whipped cream while his other hand held a feather. The oldest sleepover prank in the book. He sprayed the whipped cream into the floating palm of Marceline's hand as she floated and slept at the same time. Before doing anything else, he made sure that she was still asleep before slowly inching the feather closer to her nose.

But of course he instead gets smacked in the face with some whipped cream rather than the other way around.

"Better luck next time dweeb!" Marceline laughed, smearing the rest of the whipped cream onto what other parts of his face wasn't covered.

"Aw man…" Finn groaned, licking the whipped cream covering his face.

She got up and yawned, "Well we've got a big day ahead of us! So let's get a move on!"

"What? What are we doing?"

Marceline smirked, "Forgot already did we? We're going to go swimming of course! So go get changed into your swimming clothes!"

Finn's pupils dilated as he attempted to run away again. But Marceline grabbed him before he could, adding on, "Or do I have to undress you myself?" She asked in a flirty tone.

Finn paused, "I'll go change…" He mumbled, breaking free of her grasp and snatching up his swimming trunks.

Marceline laughed, "Well good!"

"I assume you're going to change too?"

"Duh."

"Want the bathroom then? I can change here."

She hummed, "No it's fine."

Finn was persistent, "You can go it's alright."

"Nah you take the bathroom."

"You take it."

"No. You."

"You."

Marceline huffed in annoyance, "You know what?" She began to lift up her shirt without a care in the world.

Finn gave a light scream and shielded his eyes, "Okay okay! I'll take the stupid bathroom!"

"Another point for Marceline."

He sighed and left in search for the bathroom. Finn had found it around the entrance to the train like Marceline had said, aweing at how fancy the bathroom was before quickly changing into his swimming wear. Taking off his hat on the way back, Finn ruffled his blonde hair, not really liking the feeling of his hat missing.

He found Marceline casually leaning back in the air with sunglasses on her face as she waited for him. Seeing her clothing he groaned. She had only changed into a different outfit consisting of boots that went up to her knees, shorts, a tank-top, her long gloves, and lastly her sunhat that shaded the majority of her body. "Bout time!" Marceline took notice of him.

"You didn't change into a swimming outfit." He said.

"It's the morning. If I wore a bathing suit I would be burnt into a crisp." She thought about it and smirked, "Sorry to disappoint you. But if we go swimming at night I'll change." She gave him a wink.

Finn blushed a light pink, "That's not what I was asking!"

Marceline laughed, turning towards the ocean, "Okay before I can help you get over your fear I need to know what I'm dealing with first! So…" She gave a sly grin, "Marceline's Fearless Ocean Training: Number 1 begins now!"

"What a lame name."

"Not as lame as your name! And ya gotta give me props, I came up with that in like a second."

* * *

**You've been burned Finn. You've been burned.**

**Reply Time!:**

**27scissors :**** Guess we gotta keep readin then! And thank you!**

**Just a normal reader:**** Thanks!**

**The Nephilim King Michael :**** Thanks dude! Lol coincidences are fun!**

** Anon:**** Hopefully it will be! Demon Blood Sword is the best lol**

**See ya later!**


	3. Coconut

Finn took one quick look at the ocean, cringing at the sight of it.

"Hey. Dude pay attention."

He turned back to her, "Huh what?"

Marceline slapped her forehead and took a deep breath. "Well it wasn't important anyway so let's just skip to the test! Follow me." She floated over and up the rocky cliff that looked down upon the ocean as Finn hesitantly followed, struggling to both keep away from the salty water and climb the rocks at the same time. Once he had made it to the top along with her, he gulped, seeing the water surrounding the cliff.

Marceline peered over the cliff, "How deep do you think the ocean is from here?" She asked, trying to figure out the answer by seeing if she could see the bottom even when the water was clear and bright.

Finn shuffled his way over to the edge of the cliff and peered down too. "Maybe about three feet?" He answered.

"That's good enough!" Marceline kicked him into the water without hesitation.

"Wha?!" He gasped, feeling his freefall down and began screaming. Finn fell into the ocean with a big splash and began thrashing around, throwing water in every direction. "HELP! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" He screamed again, this time attempting to climb back up the cliff in the opposite direction but continued to slide back down into the water as much as he tried.

Marceline watched him with curiosity as she sat and floated above the cliff. "This is going to be a lot of work." She chuckled, finally flying down to get him.

* * *

Finn sat on the sand of the shore with his knees brought up to his chest as he kept an irritated glare on his face. His hair still dripped from the ocean's water.

Marceline floated in front of him, blocking his view of the ocean. Not that he wanted to see the ocean anyway. She grinned at him, "Okay! Well now I know we can't take a direct approach for this problem."

"Ya think?!" He replied sharply, clearly not amused of being kicked into the water.

"Let's move onto Marceline's Fearless Ocean Training: 2 then!"

"Not until you change that name."

"Fine. Let's go with… M.F.O.T!"

"What's that?"

" 'Marceline's Fearless Ocean Training' "

He groaned, "That's the same thing."

She smirked, "Fine, you come up with something."

"I would if you'd give me some time to."

"You get by the end of the day."

"Cool."

Marceline clapped her hands together, "Anyway let's get started!" He refused to budge though, continuing to sit on the sand. "Well?"

"I don't want to."

"But you have to."

"You can't make me."

She grinned, "Okay… Let's say, the princesses are throwing a beach party and you're invited as the guest of honor. You show up, but refuse to go in the ocean. They'll become suspicious even while you make up excuses, and they'll soon find out that you're afraid of it."

Finn continued to focus his eyes at nothing, letting her words sink into his mind. Slowly he got back up to his feet coming with a conclusion. "You know? You and Jake are right. I need to get over this fear one way or another!" He held his arm up triumphantly.

Marceline rolled her eyes at his sudden enthusiasm, but it couldn't be seen due to her sunglasses. But she smiled and went along with it. "Yeah!"

He flexed his arms downward, keeping his eyebrows crossed to show and extreme sense of determination. "I've gotta take this on like a man!

"Who's the man?!" She yelled.

"I'm the man!" He yelled back.

Marceline repeated it again for encouragement, "Who's the man?!"

"I'm the man!"

She slapped him right across the face, but he didn't flinch or move a muscle. Instead he gave a grin, "I'm the man!" He said one last time before lifting his hands up above his head and charging for the ocean as he gave a battle yell. But just as he was about to touch the water, he froze, using his heel to turn around back towards Marceline. "On second thought-"

"Nope!" Marceline pushed down on his shoulders, using her strength to sink him into the sand until he was only a head. Before he even had time to react, she splashed water around him, hardening the sand, making him immobile.

Finn gasped, "Hey!" He began trying to break free, but the sand held him firmly in place. "Let me go Marceline!" Finn grunted, moving his head around to at least do something. He screamed, seeing a small wave of water just barely about to reach him but didn't, making his attempts to get out even more desperate. "This isn't cool!"

Marceline ignored him though, floating next to him in thought. "I think you're going to need sunscreen…" She floated off back to the camp to retrieve a bottle of sunscreen.

"Wha? But- Hey! HEY! Don't leave me here!" Finn continued struggling, screaming as another wave was just about to touch him before retreating back into the ocean. "It's going to touch me! Help!"

Marceline came back with the bottle of sunscreen in her hands. "Calm down." She placed the bottle next to his head and floated there watching him like he would do something.

Finn stared blankly at the sunscreen bottle, "Um… How am I supposed to put that on exactly?" Another wave came. "GLOB!" He screamed.

She laughed, "Oh yeah…" Marceline picked back up the bottle and opened it, squeezing a small blob in her hand and then lightly smacking his face with it. She laughed again at his reaction, this time spreading the sunscreen evenly on his face.

He opened his eyes when she was done, having been closing them since she had smacked him in the face with it. "Thank you. So why do I need-" Finn turned his head to see her casually floating away. "-Hey! Hey! Where are you going?!"

"What do you mean? I don't want to stay here for a couple of hours watching you be stuck in there. I'm gonna go explore some more!"

"Oh… WAIT WHAT?! HOURS?!" He struggled to break free again, only to be stopped by a wave coming in close and then retreating, earning another scream. "MARCELINEEE!"

* * *

"Hey look I found a coconut!" Marceline floated back, a coconut in hand. She looked down at Finn still under the sand, "Finn?"

He held a blank expression as he looked at the sea. What was weird was he didn't react when the water would get too close like it had before.

"How long have I been gone for?" Marceline looked up at the sky, trying to see if she could tell time by the position of the sun. "Maybe… an hour?" She shrugged, plopping down onto the sand right next to him. "Hey." Marceline shook him. "Want some coconut?"

"Why that would be lovely." He replied.

"Cool." Marceline somehow broke the coconut in half, handing one half to him.

Finn slowly turned his head while continuing his blank expression and looked at the half in her hand. "Why thank you. But Marcy?"

"Hmm?"

"We have a wee bit of a problem."

"We do?"

"Yeah. I don't think you've noticed but… I'M FREAKING STUCK IN THE GROUND AND HAVE GLOBBIN' BEEN HERE FOR NEARLY AN HOUR AND A HALF!"

Marceline set the two coconuts aside, floating over to the ocean and scooping a small handful of the salty water. She threw the water directly next to him, hitting his neck, but he didn't scream this time. Marceline gave a smirk and floated over to him, digging her arms into the sand and pulling him out.

"Freedom!" Finn stretched and yelled in victory as he dusted all of the sand off of his body. "Finally!"

Marceline picked back up the two half-coconuts and handed one back to Finn. "See it worked."

Finn took the coconut half from her and gulped the water down. "I got tired of screaming every minute. I don't think it did though since the ocean is still pretty creepy."

"That's why this was just step two! We've got more steps to go through you know."

"No more leaving me stuck for two hours!"

She laughed, "Alright alright! You have to admit it helped though."

"Maybe it did! But I do not like having my face burned by the sun, the ocean mocking me by coming to close and then leaving, not being able to move, and lastly being alone with nothing to do!"

"I think you deserve a break then. I kind of feel bad for leaving you for so long." Marceline waved her hand, "You are dismissed for the day!"

He gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you…" Finn ran back to their camp area to get changed and do what he wanted to do.

Marceline continued to sit there, swirling her coconut drink in her hands. She didn't know why she had it. She could drink it, but it wouldn't do anything for her since she was a vampire. So Marceline got up off of her seat and floated back to the camp to give it to Finn instead.

* * *

It was around sundown, the land bathe in orange along with the ocean.

Finn had already changed back into his casual clothes a while ago, using his free time to go on a solo adventure with his sword. Of course a place as peaceful as there barely had monsters to fight so he just really went on an exploration. Now he had returned, putting all his equipment down at the camp and going to search for Marceline. It didn't take too long to find her, she being at the edge of the rocky cliff, dangling her legs down. Finn was hesitant again to climb the cliff, but did so anyway with a sure thought that Marceline wouldn't push him into the ocean again. For now at least. "Hey." He greeted.

Marceline turned around at his voice, "Hey." She said, turning back forward to whatever she was working on.

"Whatcha doing?" Finn cautiously walked over, taking a seat next to her and dangling his legs down as well.

Marceline replied by swinging a stick backwards and then casting a line out into the ocean.

"Fishing?"

"Yup."

"Someone like you has the patience for fishing?" He teased.

Marceline glared at him as a warning that she was planning to shove him off the cliff, but it slowly turned into a smile and she laughed. "Not really. I wanted to try it out." They both sat in a peaceful silence. Marceline decided to speak up again, "So did you think of a title for my ocean training?"

"Marceline's Horrible Ideas on How to Get Over Your Fear of the Ocean!"

She pushed him, but not strong enough to make him fall off the cliff.

He held his breath thinking that she had pushed him off. "Okay okay! I was joking." Finn said, having recovered from his mini-heart attack. "How about… Marceline's Hardcore Ocean Training That'll Probably Kill You."

"Better. But no."

"Marceline's Attempts to Get You Killed."

"I like that one."

"I was joking…"

"So was I."

"Okay how about…"

As he thought, Marceline noticed a slight bend of her crafted fishing rod. She tugged on it a little which caused the bend to bend lower. Marceline had never actually wanted to try fishing before so she had no idea what she was doing. "Hey Finn do you know how to fish?"

"Well… I'm kind of afraid of the ocean so no."

The pole bended even farther. Marceline placed the pole into Finn's hands, "Here you take it."

"What why? Is there a- WHAAA?!" The pole yanked forward causing him to fly in. If it weren't for Marceline to grab his leg before he was shot out, he'd end up in the ocean again being dragged by whatever was on the other line. "HELP! THE OCEAN!"

"I gotcha!" Marceline laughed, pulling him back to the cliff and taking a hold of the fishing pole with him. With the both of their strengths together, they began to pull the creature out of the water while walking backwards. "Quick hand me the net!"

Finn looked over to the net she was talking about, giving a slight groan that it was a small net. "I don't think that net's going to be able to catch whatever this thing is!"

"Good point."

They continued pulling, Marceline having to resort to flying since they had run out of room to walk backwards. Finn had let go by then, not being able to float like she could, and ran over back to the edge of the cliff to see the seemingly giant beast. With one last yank, Marceline brought the creature out of the sea. They both opened their eyes wide with excitement as the creature landed onto the cliff.

It was a tiny fish.

The both of their expressions turned blank. They had been struggling and nearly lost a fight against a small fish.

Marceline dropped the fishing pole which unhooked the hook, allowing the fish to jump back into the ocean. "I say it has super strength!" She defended.

"Yep. Definitely super strength!" He assisted.

They both went back to camp laughing.

* * *

**Suggestions for Marceline's training name?**

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael: xD Thanks! You probably do know it. Maybe. Maybe not.**

**albaron70: I think this chapter is an even more poor Finn.**

**He23t : Thank you!**

**See ya later!**


	4. Bathhouse

**Hello! This story would be considered an AU now... but whatever. On with the show!**

* * *

Finn shuffled in his sleep, feeling like something was off. Not off as in being tied to a train again, but there was something bugging him that he didn't know what. He opened his eyes, being greeted by the darkness of the tent and waited as they adjusted.

Only about a few hours ago, he had taken a bath in one of the most amazing baths he'd ever seen. It was a bath _house_. Resembling one of a large steamy hot springs or large Jacuzzi that he could swim in if he was smaller. Then he had gone to bed straight after along with Marceline… _Marceline_. Where was Marceline?

Finn turned to Marceline's half of the tent to see that she was in fact gone. Or she wasn't in the tent at least. Getting up and stretching a bit, Finn exited the tent and looked around in the darkness of the night in search for the vampire. He hesitantly walked down to the shore of the beach, feeling the cold sand that was once warm earlier in between his toes. The sounds of the crashing waves were quite soothing in the cool night sky.

He found her actually standing on the sand not too far off, letting the gentle waves splash over her feet as she looked out to the rest of the ocean. Not wanting to disturb seeing how peaceful she looked, Finn found himself just sitting down on his spot and observing her from afar. He didn't know why he decided to stay instead of just go back, so he just ignored his confusion and watched.

Her hands were folded behind her back, the gentle breeze blowing through her hair. Her ears twitched slightly, picking up the sound of movement behind her. Marceline turned her head back to see Finn sitting down, her vibrant red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She grinned, "Enjoying the view?"

He snorted at her teasing, "Why are you out here?" Finn asked. "It's pretty late."

Marceline began walking along the shoreline, kicking up some water every so often. "I'm nocturnal. It's normal for me to be awake at this time."

"Marceline we both know your sleep schedule is like flubbed up. And when was the last time you went to sleep in the morning and were awake for the night anyway?"

Marceline sighed, "It's because of the dweeb you are that my sleep schedule is messed up." She laughed.

Finn laughed with her, "No that's your own fault that you decide to stay awake in the morning because we're all awake in the morning."

Marceline shrugged, kicking more water around. "Want to go for a swim?" She suggested.

"Right now? Not really. The ocean is even scarier at night." He yawned, "And I'm pretty tired anyway."

"You baby… Fine let's go back to sleep." She floated back up into the air and flew over back into the tent.

* * *

Finn awoke the next morning, once again, feeling like something was off. Marceline was nowhere inside again along with…

His stuff.

"Rise and shine!" Marceline yelled from outside and busted in. "Training starts early today!" She gave a mischievous grin as she stared down at him. "You'll need this." Marceline tossed him his swimming trunks. "Now hurry and change." She left the tent.

"Uh… Marceline?" Finn looked around for his sword, backpack, and bear hat. "Where's all of my stuff?" He could hear her slightly laughing from outside. Sighing, Finn quickly changed out of his sleeping wear to his swimming trunks, jumping out of the tent doors. "Okay where are they Marceline?"

Marceline grinned, pointing out to the ocean. "Just hanging around over there."

Finn had to squint a little to see farther. "Oh no…" He gasped, seeing an extended pole sticking out in the ocean. His backpack hanging onto it by its straps, his sword sheathed behind his backpack, and his hat sitting at the very top of the pole.

"Good luck." Marceline patted his shoulders with a laugh. She floated away.

"You can't be serious…" Finn glared at her.

"Well if you want your stuff back, you better go get it." She shrugged, leaving him to go over to the pole holding his items. She cupped her hand around her mouth, "See? It's not that far!" Marceline yelled with a laugh.

Finn groaned as he trudged along into the sand, "You're seriously going to make me afraid of sleeping instead…" He stared down at the waves crashing and winced. "Okay. I've got this. Just swim… And get your stuff… Then get payback at Marceline… -payback at Marceline? Can anybody even do that?- wait getting sidetracked. Focus Finn." Finn encouraged himself, seeing Marceline sit idly in the air next to his stuff. "Yah!" He ran forward.

And stopped a few centimeters close and leaning over. "Okay… Never mind." Finn shuddered as he ran back up. "Marceline!" He yelled in annoyance, "Just give me my stuff back!"

Marceline leaned back lazily in the air, "Nah."

Finn sighed and began marching back up to the camp area with determination as he formulated a plan. If it was even reasonable.

* * *

"I'm back!" Finn came running back.

"That too forever…" Marceline now floated with her hands behind her head, her sunhat blocking her body as she closed her eyes.

Finn grinned, picking up his newest creation from the floor that took him probably an hour to make. "I've got this!" He lifted it up, revealing it to be a ridiculously long stick built from smaller sticks and tying them together. "Yah!" Finn began running back, long pole in hand. He stretched out his arm once at the border of the shoreline and attempted to lift his things off with it.

Poke. He missed.

Poke. He poked his backpack but it ended up slipping off from his inability to properly control the long stick.

The stick continued to annoying move the opposite way her wanted to go. "Aha!" Finn grabbed his hat. He began lifting the pole up to bring the hat back, but before the hat could be lifted off… The stick snapped in half. "Aw what?!" Finn groaned, seeing only half in his hand and the other half floating in the ocean.

He huffed, running back over to the camp and throwing the stick down as he tried to think of a new plan.

* * *

Three hours later…

"Yes!" Finn slapped his hands together as he looked down at his much better and new idea. A small boat built from random logs lying around and leaves. Hopefully it would float. He grunted as he pushed it across the sand, leaving the sand to be flat except for his footsteps that followed after. With one last push, Finn put it in the ocean.

He watched it for a bit to see if it would sink.

Ten minutes later it continued floating.

Finn began throwing rocks inside one by one until he predicted that it could hold how much he weighed. Maybe even more. Finn grinned as he stretched over to take all the rocks back out than ever so carefully got onto the boat, getting scared as it wobbled and shook. When he got to sit down, Finn waited again to see if it would sink.

When it didn't, Finn gave a triumphant smile, using a paddle he had also built, and began rowing his way over and out to the pole holding his things. He moved rather slowly, the water running through the holes of his paddle from his no real experience in craftsmanship, but he didn't mind. Not touching the water was fine by him even when he was going so slow.

"Ugh. Finally." Half an hour later he had made it. Finn slowly stood up to grab all of his things hanging on the pole that was about his size from the ocean top up, and gently put everything into his small boat. "Hm?" Finn turned, hearing a light sound from directly nearby. Marceline.

"Uh." Finn tilted his head to look under her sunhat to her face. "Marceline?"

She gave cute little snores as she slept.

Finn sighed, "You're kidding me right?" He sat back down and rowed his way over to the side until he was able to stand directly in front of Marceline. "Guess I should probs bring you back right?" Finn didn't expect and answer from her really. "Hmm…" He thought about it. "Or… I could use this as a chance to get back at you!"

Finn laughed as he tried rowing back as fast as he could to put his stuff away.

* * *

He returned a while later with a new plan in mind, having waited until around sundown until he could put it into action. Finn began rowing back over to Marceline who still seemed to be sleeping after all this time. He rubbed his hands together mischievously with a grin as he got closer. "Okay…" Finn whispered. "Careful… Careful…" He leaned forward to start his plan.

But… little did he notice how close his face was to Marceline's own face as he distracted himself as he set up his prank.

"What the flub?!" Marceline's eyes shot open, seeing Finn's face directly in front of hers.

"AH!" Finn jumped in fright at her sudden outburst when it had been quiet for a while. He stumbled back and tripped over the hem of his boat.

"AH!" Marceline screamed at his own scream in surprise.

Finn out of reflexes tried to grab something to catch himself before he fell into the horrid ocean below. It all happened so fast that he grabbed Marceline instead and the both of them fell down with a scream.

* * *

"You're an idiot!" Marceline growled, her clothing and herself dripping wet with salt water. She rug out her hair and whatever else she could of her clothing as she glared down at Finn still traumatized as he lay on the sand. Marceline had brought the both of them back to the shore a while ago.

He lay expressionless as he looked out into the ocean.

Marceline sighed with her hands on her hips as she continued to stare down at him, her hair and clothing stuck to her body. "Get up." She nudged him in the ribs with her foot. "What were you even doing anyway?"

Finn took deep breaths, finally coming back to his senses as the water began to evaporate off of him. "Just… wanted to get revenge." He gave a sheepish smile. "It didn't really work. Or it did. But I also paid for it myself. So it's a fail."

Marceline crossed her arms. "Obviously. And you also ruined my clothes."

"Hey it's not ruined. Just… soaked in water is all."

They both continued staring each other in the eyes. Marceline with a glare. Finn with… just a stare.

After a couple of seconds… They both simultaneously burst into laughter.

"What was your original plan anyway?" Marceline asked in between breaths. She stopped laughing to give a grin, "To _kiss_ me?"

Finn stopped laughing and gasped, his face growing a bright red, "What?! No no no no! I was-"

"That close to my face." Marceline finished instead.

"No no no! You've got it wrong I was only trying to-"

"Admit it Finn. You tried to take advantage that I was sleeping!"

"Marceline what on Ooo are you talking about?!"

"Just the truth!"

Finn stood up from the ground and glared at her, having to look slightly down as he towered over her now that she was standing instead of floating. She just had her arms crossed as she looked up at him with a smug smile, even cocking her head to the side.

They continued their little stare-down until Marceline put her palm on his chest and pushed him back. "Welp. I'm gonna go take a bath now."

Finn stumbled backwards from her push and gasped, "Wait I want to take a bath first."

"Well too bad! I called it first."

"But it's getting cold now. I don't want to be waiting out in the cold in swim trunks."

"I don't want to wait either."

"Marceline do you even get cold?"

"Uh… maybe. But I don't want to wait anyway. I call going first."

"No I do."

They stared at each other again, mentally arguing with each other through their eyes. Until both of them gave a sigh, "Alright fine you can go first." They said together. "No you can go first." They said again. "No seriously, go first." "Stop copying me." "Quit it." "Go first already." "Seriously go." They groaned in annoyance.

Marceline slapped her forehead. "Fine! You know what?! There's an easier answer to this problem."

Finn gave her a confused look, "There is?"

* * *

Finn was a dark red, leaning over the edge of the large bath. He gave a sigh, trying to calm himself down as the warm steamy water surrounded his skin and was quite soothing since it reached all the way up to his chest. It wasn't all that bad right? Just a giant steamy bath that felt marvelous since the ocean water was cold. Why should he be bothered? Finn tilted his head back. It didn't look like Marceline was bothered…

Marceline sat on the other side of the bath with a calm expression on her face. Unlike Finn, she wasn't leaning over the edge and instead sat normally in the bath with her eyes closed and her hair tied up into a messy bun. The water was up to her neck instead. Luckily.

"Don't fall asleep again." Finn tried to joke to get rid of his awkwardness.

Marceline opened one eye at him in amusement. "Wouldn't you want me to?" She grinned.

"It wasn't like that okay! I didn't even see how close our faces were until after you woke up!"

She just continued grinning much to his annoyance. He sighed and turned back around to face away from her, "Why are we in a bath together again?"

"You tell me. I only suggested it and you ended up going in anyway."

Finn gasped, "What?! You dragged me in here!"

Marceline laughed, "Did I?"

Finn was about to defend himself again, but stopped as the entire time before they entered the bath replayed in his mind. He blushed again and turned away with a grumpy look on his face. Technically he _did_ go into the bath on his own will, being too confused to actually stop himself when Marceline suggested it, thinking it was a command. "Never mind…"

They sat in silence again.

"Isn't this weird to you?" Finn spoke up.

"Not as much as it is to you."

"But it's still weird right?"

"Pretty weird. But I can ignore it." Marceline sighed. "So many years of life you kind of stop caring altogether."

"Oh yeah… you're old." Finn chuckled, reminding himself.

Marceline opened both of her eyes and glared at him. "Did you just call me old? For your information, you're technically older than me you butt."

"No. No I didn't." Finn grinned. "And I'm not older than you _yet_."

"Dude. I still look more fabulous than you anyway."

"Cause you're forever a young person."

"Yup. That's me. And now you just called me young."

"You have the mind of someone young."

"And so do you."

"Because I am young."

"So you're calling me old again?"

"Maybe." Finn grinned.

Marceline grinned back, "Hiyah!" She swiped her arms around in one quick motion on the water, sending a wave flying over to Finn.

"Hey!" Finn wiped the water from his eyes. "Take this!" He splashed some water back.

"You're up against somebody with supernatural abilities! You have no chance." Marceline gave a devilish grin, getting ready to basically create a tsunami at him.

Finn's eyes widened, "I quit! I quit!" He stumbled out of the bath, grabbing his towel as he ran away and covered himself.

Marceline laughed as she watched him leave, relaxing back into the water.

* * *

**I was watching anime. That's where the idea of the bathhouse came from.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks dude xD**

**He23t: Ahaha! Thank you!**

**27scissors: Lol I wouldn't think that much in detail about it xD Thanks!**

**albaron70: Thank you!**

**See ya later!**


	5. Night Swimming

"Wakey wakey! -Uh… how did the rest go? -Something with bacon! Baconey? Bakey? Whatever."

Finn grunted in his sleep and turned over, trying to block out the noise. He heard the person sigh and could just feel the smirk growing on the persons face.

"Wake up you lazy patoot!" Marceline took his sleeping bag while he was still inside, throwing him up into the air with a laugh.

"AH!" Finn yelled snapping awake from being separated from the earth below. He tried wiggling out of his sleeping bag before he hit the floor to break his fall. But the darn comfortable sleeping bag prevented him from getting out at all that fast, trapping his arms snuggly inside. Finn closed his eyes as he made his decent back down.

But he didn't hit the floor. Rather he was caught in somebody's arms.

"Good morning sunshine!" Marceline teased with a laugh, carrying him bridal style once she caught him.

"AH!" Finn screamed again seeing their positions. He rolled out of her arms, groaning when he face-planted against the floor. "Ow." Now that he wasn't thrashing around and in a hurry, Finn crawled out of his bag with another groan. "Marceline what are you doing?" He rubbed his face to ease the pain.

Marceline grinned, "Waking you up of course. We've gotta go training!"

Finn could barely see anything in the darkness of the night. "But it's nighttime…"

"Well we've wasted time these past few days. Barely making any progress. So I decided that we need to learn at night to catch up."

Finn looked up at her still floating with her hands on her hips. "You know… I've never seen you take something so seriously before…" He paused to think about it, "What are you planning Marceline…?" Finn asked suspiciously.

Marceline faked a gasp of hurt, "Why Finn! That hurts. Can't I just do something nice for a friend of mine without a reason?" A high sense of mockery in her voice.

They paused in silence before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah. Right." Both Finn and Marceline said sarcastically together as they laughed.

Marceline clapped her hands together, "Well, go and change now."

Finn grunted as he reached for his swimming trunks. "Are you going to be swimming with me?"

Marceline groaned, "Nah… I'm too lazy to change…"

"Come on. Why go to a beach when you aren't going to swim?"

"Could say the same to you Mr. Scaredy Pants."

"I was forced to."

Marceline laughed again, "Alright fine. I'll swim too." She floated backwards to her own stuff and began digging around. "Bathroom or tent?"

"I call bathroom."

"Alright."

Finn got up, taking his swim trunks with him as he left the tent towards the bathroom.

* * *

Finished changing, Finn stepped back out of the bathroom, now holding his pajamas as he yawned. It was peaceful in the middle of the night that he didn't expect anything to go-

"Boo!" Marceline appeared out from behind a tree, her face morphed to look more demonic.

"AH!" Finn screamed, jumping a couple of feet in the air. He fell back down on his butt and quickly scrambled away on the sand before figuring out who it was. "Marceline!" He yelled in annoyance. "Glob!"

Marceline morphed back to normal and doubled over in laughter. "Oh man! You shoulda seen your face!" She continued laughing. "You were all 'Ahhh!'" To mimic his scream, Marceline drastically lightened her voice until it was squeaky and high-pitched to further make fun of him. She burst into laughter again from the thought.

"Yeah yeah. Very funny…" Finn got up from the floor and dusted himself off, his face having a light pink blush from embarrassment. He looked back to Marceline with annoyance as she continued laughing. Only then did he notice that Marceline had indeed changed for swimming clothing like he had asked her to earlier.

Finn blinked a couple of times from surprise at her change of clothing. A two piece bikini that fit her very nicely. "Um. You look good in that." He complimented. Finn blushed a deeper red, catching himself looking for too long and turned away.

Marceline slowed down her laughing and gave him a weird look. "Thanks." Finn didn't see it, but Marceline had become a bit flustered by his compliment and looked uneasily at herself. She mentally slapped herself for getting like that, looking back up with pride. "I know." Marceline grinned, turning to float on her back instead. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

Finn sighed, "Yeah that compliment would have been more effective if you had used it two days ago when I first wore this…"

She shrugged, "Oops?" Marceline began floating towards the ocean. "Well come on then! We don't have all night!" She laughed into the night.

Finn shook his head with a smile but followed after her anyway.

* * *

"AHHH! WATER! TOUCH! GET AWAY!" Finn screamed, running back up higher onto shore after Marceline kicked some water at him.

Marceline sat crisscrossed in the air above the water. "Dude really?"

Finn shook in fear as he looked at the ocean. "Hey! This isn't so easy you know! How would you feel if I made you face your fears?"

Marceline laughed, "That's cute. I don't have any fears unfortunately for you." She grinned, her white sharp teeth contrasted with the night.

Finn frowned, "That's a lie. Everybody has fears!" He began rubbing his temple, focusing his thoughts. "I think I even know yours… But I can't place my finger on it…" Finn groaned as he continued thinking. "You're afraid of… Uh… -Pineapples!"

Everything grew dead silent. Marceline just gave him a blank stare.

Finn rubbed his head again, "Wait no. -Pineapples? Why pineapples?" He groaned at his own stupidity. "Where did that even come from?" Finn tried again to figure it out.

Marceline sighed, "Are you done yet?"

"No. I'll figure this out sometime. I know it." He sighed, relaxing on the sand. "But yeah for now I'm done."

Marceline smiled and floated over, "Good. I found this pretty awesome seashell earlier by the way." She took out the perfectly unharmed shell and handed it to him. "I thought it would help."

"Help with what?" Finn took it in his hands and observed it carefully.

"Listen." Marceline took the shell back, placing the hallow opening on his ear. "Sounds like the ocean doesn't it?"

Finn held the seashell by himself as he listened to the swishing noise. "It does actually."

"Well it's not. It's some scientific junk about your ear but who cares about that." Marceline floated away in search for another shell. She found another quickly and flew back, placing the second shell over his other ear. "Now close your eyes and pretend you're in the ocean. Visualizing Exercise."

"Okay." Finn took a deep breath and closed his eyes like she told him to. "I'm in… the ocean…" He meditated, holding both shells over his ears. "The ocean." In his mind, the ocean looked quite nice and happy making him smile. "Hey. I think this is working…" Now it really felt like he was in the ocean. "Wow I'm great at visualizing."

"Yes you are. Keep at it now." Marceline's playful voice sounded from outside his mind world.

"This feels so… Real…" Finn took more deep breaths. "In… the ocean… okay…"

"Right. The ocean is your friend."

"The ocean is my friend…" Finn repeated after her.

"It's not gonna hurt you."

"It's not gonna hurt me."

"Now take a deep breath."

"Now take a- Oh." Finn inhaled again as he continued listening to the shells. "I am in the…- BLERGH!" Real water splashed in his face, snapping him out of his trance as he coughed to get the water out. "What the?!" Finn opened his eyes, dropping the seashells from shock.

Marceline was floating in front of him, "Oh darn it! The stupid wave hit you before you could stay for too long."

Finn turned pale white observing where he was. He was sitting in the ocean with water all the way up to his neck. "AHHH!" Finn screamed and began scrambling his way back to shore. He continued screaming, trying to rub the water off as he got up to dry land. "Seashells are evil!" Finn screamed into the air, booting a shell on the sand into the water.

Marceline grinned as she watched him. "Well that failed." She floated down into the water and lay down, letting the salty water make her float instead.

"What are you doing?" Finn furiously wiped his face to get the water off as he asked.

"Deciding on which plan to use next." Marceline put her arms behind her head as she continued lying atop the water, staring up into the night sky. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe that one." She floated back out of the water, ringing her hair out before flashing a mischievous smirk at him.

Finn gulped, taking a couple of steps back. "I don't like that look…"

* * *

"MARCELINEEEEE! GET ME DOWN!" Finn stood with one foot on an extremely unstable thin pole that stood out from the water. How she had managed to get him out all the way over there in the ocean, he would never know. "Woah!" Finn began to wobble backwards, the pole began to tip backwards. "Ah!" He balanced it back upright.

Marceline appeared in front of him, "What's the magic word?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Please!"

"Nah."

"Hey!"

Marceline floated lower down the pole in thought. She began to push it lightly back with her hand, "Tag you're it."

"AH! Marceline stop!" Finn balanced it back up into place. "Get me down Marceline!"

Marceline smiled, "If you say so." She began to push the pole again.

"Not like that!" Finn tilted it back up. "My leg is getting numb!"

"Switch legs then."

Finn looked down at his leg standing on the pole while the other was just idly held up, not having a place to step. He closed his eyes; jumping up with his one foot and sticking his other down onto the pole. "Hah! I did it!"

"We need some sharks." Marceline looked into the water seeing tiny fishes swim by.

Finn gasped, "Please don't…"

Marceline ignored him. "We're would we get some sharks around now?" She looked far out into the ocean. "Hm…"

Marceline morphed into her tentacle monster, "Guess I'll be the _shark_." Her demonic voice laughed into the air as she fell down into the water.

Finn couldn't see her anymore, her having disappeared somewhere in the ocean. But he knew to keep his guard up. "Marceline… Don't you dare."

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Finn's eyes snapped open hearing something jump out of the water. He ducked right on time for a tentacle to slash right over his head, attempting to grab him by his neck. "Woah!" Finn had to balance the pole again before it would fall. The tentacle retreated.

Another slashed out aiming for his leg on the pole instead.

But Finn was quicker. He jumped over it to dodge it, now bringing his other leg down to stand on the pole again. "Marceline!" Finn balanced the pole back up.

Two of them came this time on either side.

Finn had to both duck and switch legs to dodge them both. Somehow he still kept the pole standing. "Wow I'm like a ninja. I've got skills!"

Another tentacle came out without Finn expecting. It rushed over, pushing him on his back.

Finn was shoved off the pole. "AHH! Okay I don't have ninja skills!" He gasped, seeing the water get closer. Finn began thrashing around, trying to hang onto something before he fell in. "Marceline!" He screamed, closing his eyes before he would hit the water.

Something wrapped around his ankle, stopping his fall right before he would touch the water. Only the tips of his hair got wet. Whatever held onto him began to lift him higher up while he was still upside down.

Marceline came into view, sitting atop the unstable pole like it was nothing. She was holding him up with one tentacle and continued hanging him upside down. "You're a dweeb." Marceline smiled.

"Yes I am." Finn agreed, not wanting her to drop him in. "Can you please let me go now?"

"If you say so."

Finn gasped realizing what he just said. "Wait wait!"

She released him, waving him a small goodbye.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAAAAAT!" Finn plummeted down into the water with a splash.

* * *

**Oh Marceline... Hahah!**

**Reply Time!:**

**Anon****: Thank you :D**

**The Nephilim King Michael: ****Don't worry he'll get her back sometime xD Thanks dude!**

**Bloody7851 : Thanks! Glad you laughed! xD**

**He23t****: Why thank you :D**

**aly ross****: Thank you! I try my best in keeping them in character :D**

**See ya later!**

**.**

**This story is so weird now that I think about it xD**


End file.
